


In This Life

by seriouslyreallysoft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cute, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Missing Scene, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soulmates, True Love, Vulnerable Levi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yearning, distanced love, hardcore missing someone, i really really hope you like this, loving, mutual, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyreallysoft/pseuds/seriouslyreallysoft
Summary: Levi wonders when he'll get to see you next as he sits beneath a starry night.
Relationships: Captain Levi/Reader, Levi/Reader, Levi/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	In This Life

Levi looked towards the sky - the glimmer, its tragic, the will to disperse into her just as her sun and moon and stars do curled within his chest. Light draped upon his brow, sank into the darks of his eyes, announced their welcome on his lips, and it was under this that he leaned against the remains of a fallen building amidst a field of buzzing wildflowers.

_From this life to the next_

A breeze graced the sides of his face and for a moment he could feel the brush of her lips against his cheek and her fingers between his and the mighty joy in her voice nestled in his ear. Her warmth sat alongside his shadow like a companion, and he could feel her beside him with her head on his shoulder; for the smallest of forevers, the crickets in the lonely thickets sang their hymns to things in the air, and the universe settled into Levi’s sighs as though it too didn’t mind keeping him company.

_With her hand in mine and lips to my ear_

But alas, her laugh, kiss, her hands in his were but air, the brush of her lips but a phantom, the weight of which were on him no longer, but still his heart warmed and his complexion flushed for the greetings between lovers of this caliber were inherently intimate. She was there, and he was confident he accompanied her in every lifetime and seldom has he felt her total absence, not since they first began - perhaps, as stars in the sky with the glow of his soul intertwined with hers. Her presence remained, she remained, this feeling of wanting to indulge in the heaven in her scent until earth became no more and the desire to find his resting place on the moles of her skin never left. She was near and he wished to hold her so that the moon shone on them both and the agony of another day became lost to the sighs of their reunion. With a tilt towards the buzzing of insects in the corner, he wondered of the days that had come to pass like this, though only very briefly for he knew they would meet again as the sun meets the moon and drapes a shadow but in the place of their sweet greeting.

_I will find her, maybe with tomorrow in her hair and sorrow in her smile_

_You … if the grime of your tears soak and redden the cheer in your skin, i’ll carry love to you, so that we may shed this world and her ugly as though they were something we dreamed. My love, I will find you or I will die trying, chasing and grasping and wishing for the smell of you when in darkness like this and when chaos and good health are upon us in aggravating measure._

The world around them was still and alive and Levi felt as though carnations would bloom in the shyest of carnelians upon his skin and the weight of noble gladioli would remain clutched in his hands as night slipped into day, even as the beginnings of rain dripped onto his shadow. _Though we’ll find our way to each other in worlds and eras beyond this, I wish to meet as we are now. I want to hold you as you are and I want you to see me as I am now; I want your hands beside mine and the rhythm of your life in my ears. I want to hold you so that the people we are now can meet in the loveliest of welcomes, within embraces that create eternities and birth gardens in paradise. I wish to cradle heaven in my fists so that this world and the people we are now may know rest and hope in likeness._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this on my tumblr a while back, but I'm glad it's finally found its way on here. If you like to leave comments or just want to share your thoughts, please feel free to do so, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
